The Battle of Mount Othyrs
by ctrocx
Summary: How Jason defeat Krios at Mount Othyrs. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Jason." Reyna shook Jason, trying to wake him up. "Jason!"

"Yes?"

"Jason, Typhoon is moving quickly. The mortals have gone into panic. We have to go and defeat Krios immediately."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry," Jason rubbed his eyes. "I must've fallen asleep."

"It's fine. You were in need of it."

Reyna put her hand to his head. "You feel hot."

"I'm fine."

"Here, drink this nectar. It might make you feel better."

He drank it. "Thanks, Reyna."

"No problem." she said.

An awkward silence past between them.

"What?" Reyna asked. It was then Jason noticed he had been staring at her.

"Oh, uh, we should get ready for battle."

"Yes. Let's go."

Jason changed into his armor and then met Reyna at Temple Hill, where the legions were getting ready.

"The end is near! The end is near!" Octavian cried, as he ran around frantically.

"Oh shut up, Octavian. Your prophecies never come true anyway."

Octavian got up in his face. "I would take that back if I were you, Jason Grace."

"Ahem." Reyna cleared her throat and began to tell what their strategy to defeat Krios would be.

Jason admired that when Reyna spoke, everyone turned to listen. She was always so reassuring. She never stuttered, and everything that came out of her mouth was so powerful, so invigorating, almost inspirational. She could make you believe something you'd thought to be a lie for you whole life, and Jason thought that was just amazing.

_Wait, why am I thinking of this now?_ Jason thought._ I have a Titan to destroy. I can't afford distraction._

"Krios will not be alone." Reyna said. "Krios will have an army guarding all ways of entry into his palace on Mount Othyrs. I would like the first, second, third, and fourth legions to lead the battle, one on each side of the mountain. The sixth will follow behind the first, the seventh behind the second, the eighth behind the third, and the ninth behind the fourth. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." all eight legions said in unison, without hesitation.

"The tenth, eleventh, and twelfth legions will sneak into the palace using this uncharted passageway I've routed and am displaying on this map." She pointed to the map beside her. "The reason I only have three legions going this way is because I cannot risk them being discovered. This path is the only way to possibly get into the palace without being seen. Judging from the sun, it seems to be about 6 o'clock. We will engage in battle at 7 o'clock sharp. You are dismissed until then."

The legions dispersed and started doing things like sharpening various weapons and practicing battle techniques. Reyna sat and looked sadly out into the distance as Jason approached her.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"I cannot bear the thought that some of these people, even some I've come to call friends, might not ever return to this hill again."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"And also," Reyna swallowed, "I can't shake away the thought that I may never return again."

"Reyna.."

"What? You would be okay without me. Surely you would grieve for a while, but you would remain praetor. You are responsible enough to rule on your own." Her voice cracked. "You don't need me."

"Don't ever think that," Jason began. "Sure, I may be praetor, but I can't lead the legions the way you do. You were a born leader, Reyna. When you talk, everyone in the world seems to listen. You have this power over people that lets them know that you are the one who's in charge. You were a born leader. This is what you were made to do."

Reyna's eyes darted to the ground as her hands rested on her lap.

"Reyna," Jason began. "I can't deal with the idea of losing you, either."

Reyna looked into his eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." Jason said. "You're my best friend."

Reyna's heart sank.

"What?" Jason asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no, it's nothing." Reyna replied. "I must be anxious."

Jason put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Don't you worry." He whispered. "I will never let anything happen to you."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was 6:59 at night. The legions were hiding in the forests about half a mile away from Mount Othyrs, lined up and waiting for the signal.

Reyna checked her watch, and the hour hand landed on the 7.

"FOR ROME!" The legions shouted in unison, and charged into battle.

The demigods ran to the base of the stone palace, and at first were greeted by silence. The demigods looked at each other in confusion. "Reyna?" Jason said. "Wait." Reyna looked around expectantly. "Never trust silence." All of a sudden, loud, booming, hissing noises echoed throughout the mountain, and giant snakes came out of the cracks in the ground. They were about as tall as an average school bus, with green, slimy skin covered in glittering emerald stars. They had golden, cat-like eyes, and when they hissed, the sound was as pleasant as fingernails being scraped on a chalkboard.

The legions began slicing and stabbing their way past the snakes, with great precision and accuracy. "Stab them right between the eyes!" Reyna yelled as she was surrounded by three more snakes. "Reyna!" Jason yelled, but she didn't need his help. Reyna spun in a circle and chopped all of their heads off in a row, in less than 3 seconds. The demigods scaled the hill quickly and were met by more snakelike creatures. Just as Jason had decapitated another snake, a couple members of the twelfth legion ran up to him in distress. "What are you-"

"It's a trap!" One boy from the legion said, while out of breath. "It was a trap."

"What do you mean, it was a trap?" Jason asked angrily. "To me it seems like the tenth, eleventh and twelfth legion aren't following di-"

"Duck!" A girl from the twelfth legion screamed as a snake flew over their heads, which Jason then decapitated.

"That was close." Jason began. "Too close. Now stay with me and keep moving."

"The path that Reyna found was a trap." A girl from the tenth legion said. "It was guarded by an even bigger snake than the ones you have seen. We didn't know how to defeat it."

Jason thought for a minute as he quickly decapitated another snake. "I will send Reyna and some others from the first legion to go and fight the monster. You will stay here and fend off these snakes."

"But what about Krios? There's no point in fighting if no one goes to defeat him." The boy from the twelfth legion asked.

"I will take care of Krios. Now go and fight off the snakes."

"Yes, sir." The demigods replied in unison and trudged into the battle.

Jason found Reyna and told her of his plan.

"Jason, you cannot go alone to fight Krios, you will surely die!" Reyna said with concern.

"Reyna, I have to do this."

"I cannot let you fight alone. I will go with you."

"No. You can't. I need you to go and defeat the monster guarding that path. That is the only way we can eliminate all of the enemies."

"Jason-"

"I'm doing this. For Rome."

She looked into his eyes and for a moment, it felt as if they were the only two people on the earth. There were no monsters, no battles, no risk of not living to see the next day.

And then a demigod screamed, ending the moment.

"Good luck. Be careful." Reyna said, and then ran to the site of the monster.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Jason flew to the top of the palace, and looked in to where Krios was communicating with a monster that looked like the snakes that he had killed on the way to the mountain, but with thick, sharp, pointy, spikes on its tale, golden stars as eyes, and red slime covering its whole body. "Yes, have you heard how the battle in Manhattan is going?" All Jason heard was loud, noisy, hissing which sounded worse than hearing ringing in your ear, but apparently Krios could translate whatever language that was because he replied with, "Alas, the Titans shall rule the earth once again. That Percy Jackson and his Greek demiwimps are no match for us powerful and rightful rulers of the universe! Now go and protect the path." He motioned for the snake to leave, and it slithered out.

_Greeks? Percy who? Manhattan? What is he talking about?_ Jason thought.

Jason went to adjust himself on the rock he was standing on, but the rock broke free and he plummeted toward the floor, right in front of Krios, luckily catching himself with wind.

"Well, well, well." Krios began. "If it isn't mister Jacen 'I'm So Almighty and Powerful' Grace." He laughed. "You're not as smart as Kronos said you'd be."

_Kronos knows who I am?_ Jason thought.

"Oh, and where's your little girly-friend Reyna?" He pondered for a moment. "Oh, that's right. She's probably being devoured by my little…assistant, right now." Jason's heart stopped for a moment. "No, she's better than that." Jason stammered. "She can handle him." "Oh really?" Krios smirked. "Or are you just saying that for your own self assurance? Ah, whatever. It's not like you're ever going to see her again if she lived, anyway. For now, Jason Grace, it is time for you to meet your end!" Krios pulled out his sword as him and Jason engaged in an intense sword fight. Jason stabbed Krios is the shoulder, ankle, shin, and thigh. Jason tried to pretend and slice his shoulder and then go for Krios' chest, but then was deflected, and unarmed. Both Jason and Krios watched as his sword scattered across the floor, out of Jason's reach. Krios began striding towards Jason. "You are nothing, you worthless piece of trash." A storm started brewing. "I guess they just don't make demigods like they used to."

Jason felt defeated. _Is this really the end?_ He thought. He looked up at Krios and thought of all of his memories at Camp Jupiter, how happy he felt when he was selected praetor. He thought of his mother and sister he somewhat knew. And then he thought of Reyna, her long, brown hair and dark chocolate eyes, and how beautiful she looked when she smiled, which, unfortunately, was not very often.

_I can't give up now._

_I can still win this._

"You're right." Jason stood up. "They don't make us demigods as well as they used to." He began. "They make us better."

Jason started flying around Krios, punching him in vulnerable places like the neck, stomach, eyes, and nose. Krios kept slashing at him, obviously frustrated, but Jason dodged every strike. Finally, Krios grabbed a hold of Jason and threw him onto the ground. "You're done little demigod." He said angrily. Just as Krios was about to stab Jason right in the heart, Jason cried, "FOR ROME!" And a fatal lightning bolt struck Krios in the chest. A moment of silence filled the air. Krios then dissolved, and his essence was sent to Tartarus.

All of the snakes surrounding the palace including the stone palace itself collapsed and dissolved. Cheers from the demigods echoed throughout the mountain.

Jason collapsed from exhaustion, but started laughing, celebrating his victory. He was just about to get up and find Reyna when a girl from the first legion ran to Jason with a concerned look on her face.

"Jason," she said, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a smile, which then quickly faded when he saw the look on her face. "What happened?"

"It's Reyna." She said.

And Jason took off running.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Jason found Reyna laying on the ground, surrounded by demigods.

"What happened?" Jason yelled. "Why didn't any of you protect her?"

"She sliced off the monsters head." A boy from the first legion replied solemnly. "As the head fell, it's mouth was open, and a fang scraped her leg. She got really dizzy and then collapsed."

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Jason yelled. "Scipio!"

Scipio, Reyna's pegasus, appeared in less than a minute. Jason mounted the horse and carried Reyna the whole way back to Camp Jupiter. There, she was taken to the hospital located in the camp and cared for by the medical staff. For four days, Reyna was asleep. And for the whole duration of those four days, Jason never left her side. Five days after the battle, Reyna finally woke up. "Jason?" she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"I should've gone with you to fight that monster. I was so stupid to make you fight alone. If anything ever happened to you, I don't know what I would've done with myself. I'm so sorry, Reyna. I can't beli-"

"Jason!" she weakly laughed. "Think about what you are saying. If you would have fought the monster with me, who would have defeated Krios?"

Jason thought to himself. "Well, I guess you're right. But I still shouldn't have left you like that. We could've defeated Krios together! We make a great te-"

"I forgive you Jason." Reyna smiled. "And I thank you, on behalf of all of Camp Jupiter. Jason, you're a hero to us all."

Jason smiled. "Well, I'm just doing my job."

They paused for a moment.

"You know, Reyna," Jason began. "when I was battling Krios, he disarmed me. He was about to kill me, and it was almost as if my whole life flashed before my eyes. And you know what made me keep going and not quit?"

"What?"

"The thought of you. I thought of your long, brown, silky hair, and your dark chocolate eyes, and how beautiful you look when you smile. And then I realized, you don't smile very often. Then I thought to myself that, before I die, I wanted to see you smile one more time and if I could, I would make you smile all the time."

Reyna stared at him in shock for a moment.

"Oh no." Jason said. "Did I say something wrong?"

Reyna smiled the biggest, brightest smile that had crossed her face in a long time.

"No," she began. "You said just what I wanted to hear."

And then he kissed her, and she kissed him back. And for a moment, it felt as if they were the only two people on the earth. There were no monsters, no battles, no risk of not living to see the next day.

And this time, the moment lasted for a long, long, time.


End file.
